


Unexpected Consequences

by neoladyapollonia



Series: Plans and Consequences [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to adjust to the new changes in her life.</p><p>It turns out there are more than anyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was originally not going to be a sequel, but it wouldn't leave my head when I was trying to go to sleep. So this exists now.
> 
> It picks up almost immediately after No Contact.
> 
> Betaed by LadyKnightKeladry

Deucalion supported Stiles as they walked to her jeep. Her legs were still shaky from the multiple orgams and she was slightly dizzy. Deucalion assured her it was due to her sudden change in packs and status.

“Status?”

“Of course, my dear. You’re the mate of the Alpha of a pack of Alphas. Being an Alpha’s mate gives you certain benefits, and since my pack is all Alphas, there’ll undoubtedly be an extra boost. You’ll probably need to rest for the next day or so as your mind and body adjust to the change.”

“You didn’t say anything about that,” she accused.

“That’s because there are no drawbacks. You won’t develop an urge to howl at the moon, a craving for raw meat, or an ability to sprout claws and fangs.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll explain more to you the next time we meet.” He helped her into the passenger seat. “Ethan will drive you home. I’ll see you soon, my dear.”

She glared at him as he walked away, then switched to Ethan when he slid into the driver’s seat. “You better be careful with my baby,” she growled. “And he grinds in second.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, starting the jeep. She rolled her eyes at him and was asleep before they pulled out of the parking lot.

******************************************************************************************************************

A hand gently shaking her shoulder woke her.

“Stiles, wake up. You’re home.”

She lifted her head and looked around, confused. 

The door opened and arms slid under her knees and behind her back. “Come on. Let’s get you inside.”

She groaned, just wanting to go back to sleep. She felt her body being moved and snuggled into the warmth holding her. She breathed through her nose and hummed at the lightly spiced scent. “Smells good,” she whispered. The solid warmth vibrated under her and a deep sound penetrated her senses.

She heard a hushed conversation and a metallic jangling before she got the feeling of going up. There was a tugging at her waist and her arms then a blast of cold air. She shivered once and was wrapped in warmth again quickly. There was softness against her back and then a light weight over her body. She felt two touches on her forehead and smelled that spice again. “Good night, Stiles.”

****************************************************************************************************************

There was a loud knock on the door and she jolted awake.

“You awake, kiddo?” 

“Maybe?” she answered.

Her dad poked his head around the door before stepping inside. “What time did you get in last night?”

She thought about the night before and her insides clenched as her pulse raced. She shifted a bit and was surprised that she wasn’t sore. She looked down at her lap and rotated her arm to catch a glimpse of her wrist. She nearly sagged in relief to see it looked like an old scar. She didn’t bother questioning why. “I don’t really remember. I wasn’t feeling good last night. Actually, some guy from school drove Roscoe home and helped me inside.”

“What?” He walked over and sat next to her. “You had to feel bad if you let someone else drive your baby. Anything else?”

“My head hurts and I feel a bit sick to my stomach.”

“Alright. You hungry at all?”

She shook her head and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth at the wave of nausea.

“Alright, no food then.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me. And you can use your phone this time.” 

She smiled at the reminder of him fussing at her laziness in the past. “Well, I have to take advantage of that.”

“Go back to sleep, honey.”

“K, Dad.”

****************************************************************************************************************

The next time she woke up, it was dark outside. She gingerly sat up and was relieved that her stomach didn’t roll. She stood and went down the hall to the bathroom. 

She pulled her pajama bottoms and panties down to use the toilet and promptly froze. 

Deucalion had ripped her panties off, but the pair she was looking at was in one piece and was definitely not the pair she had put on the day before. She was also wearing pajamas when she had been wearing a skirt and cute top. She frantically tried to remember what happened after she got home. She hadn’t walked upstairs herself. Someone had carried her. Ethan had driven her home. So it stood to reason that he had brought her to her room and changed her clothes.

She buried her face in her hands. While it had been horridly embarrassing (and arousing) to be fucked (claimed) in front of everyone, no one had actually seen more of her body than usual. Not even Deucalion. How was she going to look anyone in the eye at school?

Then she thought about it some more and wanted to cry. Scott, Lydia, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Derek, and Peter had seen her lose her virginity to a man old enough to be her father. And she had enjoyed it.

“I don’t need to actually go to school. I can do distance learning,” she muttered to herself with a nod. It was clearly the only solution.

****************************************************************************************************************

She finally made her way downstairs about half an hour later, hair still wet from the shower. She entered the kitchen and hugged her father.

“Hey, Daddio.”

“Hey, sweetie. I take it you’re feeling better?”

“Much.” She opened the fridge and started digging for food.

“So you can tell me about that ‘guy from school’ that brought you home.”

She froze for a moment before pulling out some leftover pasta. “What about him?”

“His name would be a good start. Then you can move onto his age, how you know him well enough to trust him with Roscoe and yet I don’t know him, why it wasn’t Allison or Lydia who brought you home considering you said you were going out with them and that was your reason for dressing up, why you seemed to have a hangover this morning…” He trailed off.

She rested her head against the fridge and sighed. “You are absolutely not going to believe anything I say, are you?”

“Before this past year, I might have believed you.”

She felt sick. She clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath through her nose. “Would you believe that he’s gay?”

“See, you could have started with his name, but you start by asking if I would believe he’s gay while you've got a giant hickey on your neck.” She slapped her hand over the mark as if it would help. “You’re grounded. Bring me your keys, phone, and laptop. I will be bringing you to and from school from now on. You will only have your laptop to work on school projects that I have received a physical form from your teacher saying this assignment requires a computer and only when I am here or you are at the station for me to supervise. If you need to work on a project with a group or partner, the same applies and you will be meeting here.”

She sighed and began to put the pasta in a bowl. “Yes, sir.” She put the bowl in the microwave before going to her room and grabbing the things she needed to relinquish. She came back downstairs and set them in front of her father. “I’m going to get some things out of the jeep.”

“I’ll come help.” 

She knew it was only because he didn’t trust her to not drive off that he was coming with her. She held in her tears until after they had gotten everything she needed and she had eaten her dinner. She had to force it down while they sat at the table in silence.

When she was finally alone in her room, face in a pillow, she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back at school.

The next morning, she got ready for school almost in a daze. No matter how she looked at it, all of this was her fault. If she hadn’t dragged Scott into the woods that night to look for Laura Hale’s body, none of this would have happened. Kate and Peter would have still done all of the things they’d done, but she would have been blissfully ignorant of the truth. 

She sighed. Who was she kidding? She would have investigated that for the same reason she went looking for half of a body: an insatiable need to know. 

She looked in the mirror and her eyes were drawn to the hickey there. Why had the mating bite healed so quickly when she had actually bled, but the bruise was still there? Stiles whispered a quick thanks to Lydia for teaching her to do basic make-up and hurried to cover it up. After she was done, she took in the completed look and asked herself if knowing the answers was worth ruining her relationship with the only parent she had left. She shook her head and went downstairs to get in her dad’s car.

****************************************************************************************************************

School was even worse than home, which she hadn’t thought was possible. Scott switched between looking at her with worry, longing, and anger. She was certain he would have talked to her had it not been for her twin shadows. 

Either Ethan or Aiden was constantly with her. If she shared a class with one of them, he made sure to sit either behind or to the side of her. If neither of them were in the class, one of them was at the door, waiting to walk her to her next class. They had both been there to escort her to lunch, herding her to the corner of a table with her on the end, Ethan next to her and Aiden across from her. They glared at anyone that came near them.

“Seriously? Neither of you would even look at me last week, and now you’re everywhere I go.”

“That’s not true. Even before you became Deucalion’s mate, we noticed you. You reeked of the Hale Pack, how could we not?” Aiden told her with a grin. 

She gave him a bitch face as she dislodged Ethan’s hand from her shoulder. 

“He’s just joking, Stiles. You are not the kind of person that’s easy for a werewolf to ignore. It was just that we were ordered to leave you alone unless you were in danger,” Ethan explained.

“What?”

Aiden chuckled. “Yeah, our Alpha was smitten with you the first time you met. He’s very pleased that you offered yourself. He had wanted to see if he could negotiate for you, but at the same time, he didn’t think that would actually work.”

She stared blankly at the twin, feelings too knotted up to figure out what they were. When Ethan touched the side of her arm with his hand, she looked in vague fascination at the black lines that ran from her to him. Her next exhale was more of a sigh and she ended up leaning against him. “What did you just do?”

“You were about to freak out, so I took it.”

She sat back up and gave him a confused look. “Huh?”

“Werewolves can take a person’s pain. It works for negative emotions too.”

“That makes no sense,” Stiles returned.

“Neither does this,” Aiden interjected, flashing his eyes red and grinning through his fangs for a second.

“Point,” she conceded, taking a bite of her pizza.

****************************************************************************************************************

The rest of the day passed in much the same way. She wondered why she wasn’t as annoyed by their presence as she felt she should be, but blamed it on new pack weirdness.

Her cheeks flushed, and her heart started to beat a little faster as she remembered just how she had joined their pack. The Alphas on either side of her chuckled, and she elbowed them both, simultaneously pleased and annoyed that they played along and pretended it affected them.

They had just exited to where parent pick up was when a feeling of wrong overtook her. Her shoulders tensed in preparation. For what, she wasn’t sure, just that she didn’t want whatever was coming to be anywhere near her. She noticed the twins were facing the doors to the school and turned too.

For a split second, she was confused as she looked behind her friends for the source of her feeling of unease. Her heart dropped as she realized they were the reason. She managed to swallow past the lump in her throat and waved. “Hey, guys.” She cleared her throat when her voice broke and gave a tight smile.

“Stiles,” Scott started but was cut off by the twins growling.

“Oh, shut it,” she snapped, thankful when the alphas complied. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” he tried again.

“What I can to keep the peace,” Stiles returned wearily.

“We could have found another way,” Scott insisted.

“Not without bloodshed.”

“But we—”

“It’s done, Scott!” she exclaimed, louder than she meant to. “Just let it go,” she continued in a softer tone, already turning to continue on her way. 

She felt a rush of air and looked behind her to see Ethan’s back. She heard growls and peeked around him to see Aiden holding Scott’s clawed hands. “That would have hurt her,” Aiden ground out, voice guttural and animalistic. 

“I-I wasn’t-I didn’t mean—” Scott stammered. 

“I know you don’t believe this, but she’s a hell of a lot safer with us,” Ethan told the frowning boy.

Aiden released him and put his arm around Stiles’ waist, Ethan’s arm going around her shoulders. They began to walk her back toward the line of cars. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, bottom lip quivering as she held in her tears, hating that she was no longer comfortable with her friends. She felt an odd sensation and looked up to see her dad frowning at her from his car. “Fuck,” she swore, as his gaze took in the three of them. “I have to go.” 

“Don’t you have a car?” Aiden asked.

“I do,” she answered, pulling away from them.

“Why didn’t you drive it?”

“Can’t.”

“Is it broken?”

“I don’t answer to you,” she snapped, walking hurriedly to the car.

****************************************************************************************************************

The ride home was unbearably silent. There was an unspoken agreement that they didn’t talk about things that could turn into an argument in the car. The tension was bad enough that she was tempted to talk anyway, but she knew it would turn to the twins and what had happened outside of the school.

Her dad waited until they were both in the kitchen before broaching the subject. “You wanna tell me what that was about?”

“The twins recently transferred here and we’ve started talking. They don’t have any friends our age, and Scott doesn’t trust them. They’ve gotten pretty attached to me, and Scott doesn’t like me being around them. They stopped Scott from grabbing me when I tried to walk away from him trying to talk me out of it.”

Her dad frowned. “Why doesn’t Scott like them? I thought Scott liked everyone.”

“I did, too. Well, except his dad and Allison’s parents,” Stiles replied.

“So what is Scott’s problem with them?”

“He doesn’t like them hanging out with me,” she offered.

“That can’t be the only thing,” the Sheriff insisted.

“He thinks they’re bad people.”

“And what do you think?” he questioned.

“That they’ll do their best to make sure I don’t get hurt.”

He stared at her for a few moments before he asked what their names were.

“Ethan and Aiden.”

“Last name?”

She blinked. “I’m not actually sure.”

He sighed. “What makes you trust them that much when you don’t even know them?”

Her heart clenched when she couldn’t answer him. She looked at the floor, unable to keep eye contact with her father any longer and set her face into a blank expression.

He sighed again and she could see him rubbing his face out of the corner of her eye. “I’m trying to give you the benefit of the doubt here, Stiles. I really am. Despite the fact that you’ve done nothing but lie to me since January. Did one of them give you that mark?” He gestured loosely to the hickey on her neck.

She swallowed around the lump in her throat and gave a short shake of her head.

“Did anything happen that I, not as a father but as an officer of the law, should know about? Is that why you trust them? Did they help you?”

She jerked her head up. “What? No! Dad, you know I would tell you!”

“Like you've told me everything else?”

She looked away and didn't answer.

“Where did I go wrong?” he murmured

She closed her eyes against the gathering tears.

“I mean, I know that I wasn’t as there for you after your mother died as I should have been.”

“Dad, no. That’s not—That has nothing to do with this,” she protested, voice catching.

“Then what is it, Stiles? Why can’t you just tell me?” he pleaded.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she shook her head.

He sighed again. “Do your homework, Stiles. I’ll take care of dinner.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stilinskis receive visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better for me.
> 
> Also, the tea blend Stiles mentions is called Snark Nerdy to Me and it is delicious. It is not my tea. You can get it at adagio.com. I highly recommend Meg Daunting's teas.

After dinner, they sat in the living room, watching tv in silence. She was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other in a silent question before they both went to answer the door, the Sheriff grabbing his Glock on the way. 

Her eyes widened when she saw the Alpha Pack.

“Can I help you?” her dad asked, holding the gun at his side, just hidden by the door.

“My name is Deucalion Blackwood. I recently purchased the house next door and I thought we should come introduce ourselves. These are my wards, Aiden and Ethan,” he gestured to the twins. “They go to school with your daughter.” 

As if on cue, they both grinned and said, “Hi, Stiles.”

She nodded back as her heart rabbited with fear and confusion. They were neighbors? She wanted to scream that they weren’t welcome here and slam the door in their faces, but she was more terrified of what would happen if she pissed them off. Deucalion was the boss and he had made a deal with her. She wouldn’t have offered herself if she hadn’t thought he’d keep his word. She was also angry at the little thrill of joy that ran through her at seeing and hearing Deucalion again. She clenched her jaw to stop herself from saying something.

“This is Ennis, my caretaker, and my assistant, Kali. May we come in?”

“Sure,” her dad replied, eyes lingering on Ennis as he flicked the safety back on. “Sorry. This has been a crazy year for Beacon Hills, and the Sheriff can't be too careful.” He showed the gun in explanation before gesturing for them to come inside, Stiles leading the way to the living room. “So what brings you to our area?”

“We were investigating a possible expansion to my group and have decided to stay for a while. Let the boys finish school,” Deucalion answered as Ennis guided him into the house.

“Stability is good. Go ahead and sit down. Can we get you anything to drink?”

“I find a cup of tea can work wonders when dealing with new and potentially stressful situations. Do you have any?” Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali settled on the couch while Ethan and Aiden claimed the loveseat and John settled back into his recliner. 

Stiles stood at the ready next to her father, arms crossed, as she answered. “We've got some.”

“I’ll fix it if you'll show me where everything is,” Ennis said, standing. “I know how he takes it.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and set her jaw, staring him down. He grinned and her stomach flipped over at how attractive it made him. Her glare intensified, and he turned to the rest of the pack, looking away. She smirked at her minor victory and headed for the kitchen.

“Water for everyone else?” Ennis received a chorus of agreements and followed her through the dining room.

She pulled open the cabinet with the tea and stretched up, pulling down their assortment one at a time. “For black tea, we’ve got English Breakfast, Irish Breakfast, Earl Grey. Herbals are Chamomile, Lavender, Hibiscus, Rose hips, Blackberry. Greens are Gyokurou, Citron, and my own blend of green tea with artichokes, rhubarb, and hibiscus. It sounds weird, but it’s amazing! Ooh! I’ve also got a delicious chai with coconut and chocolate. If I could just reach it…” She stood on her tiptoes, trying to grab the elusive tea. 

A well muscled arm reached over her head and easily grabbed the last tin. She froze, too nervous to breathe. She could feel the heat from his body warming her back. 

He reached around and set the tin down in front of her. “Here,” he rumbled. 

She could almost feel the vibration of his words. She licked her lips and dragged in a shaky breath. “Thanks,” she whispered. He put his other hand on the counter next to her and took a small step forward, almost pressing his body against hers. Her heart began to pound and there was a telltale tingle between her legs.

He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled on a growl. She felt his breath ruffle the top of her hair. A puff of air on her ear made her shiver. Her eyes fluttered shut as she turned her head toward him. His lips brushed her cheek and she sighed.

Suddenly he was gone. She spun around to see him on the other side on the kitchen, panting with his hands clenched into fists. She frowned as she saw blood drip on the floor and noticed he was trembling. “Ennis?”

He shook his head and growled, not looking at her. 

She was surprised that she wasn’t afraid at all, just concerned and a little disappointed. Then she realized what she was thinking and took a deep breath. Or tried to. She recognized the beginning of a panic attack and flailed at Ennis. “Take! Panic! Take!”

Suddenly Ethan was there, pulling her against him. She took several gasping breaths as she began to calm down. 

“What happened?” He asked softly, rubbing her back.

She shook her head. She was not saying that Ennis had almost kissed her and that she had wanted him to within earshot of Deucalion. She was his mate and she didn't peg him as someone who forgave infidelity, even just the thought.

“I'm not surprised you're so skittish. If I had known we were gonna come over, I would have warned you. Though I don't have your number…” 

She was thankful he hadn't figured out the reason for her freak out and she certainly wasn't going to say anything. “It doesn't matter. I'm grounded anyway,” she murmured into his chest.

He pulled back and looked down at her. “Why?”

“Maybe because ever since werewolves have barged into my life, I've had to lie to my dad constantly and he's not stupid.”

He hugged her tightly for a second before rubbing his cheek against her hair. When she sputtered, he laughed. “You don't smell enough like us. It makes the whole pack uneasy, including you.”

“What?” she asked, confused. Was that what had actually been going on with Ennis? She flushed at her assumption that Ennis had been making a move on her. She was such an idiot. She hugged Ethan back for a moment before letting him go. “Thanks.”

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arms. “Where are the glasses?”

“They’re over here,” Ennis answered. 

Stiles jerked around to see Ennis already steeping some tea. Ethan rubbed her shoulder before going to assist his packmate in fixing drinks. 

She took several deep breaths and tried to calm down. Deucalion was blind and so looks didn’t matter to him. That’s the only reason she had been able to trade herself for the safety of the pack. She absently rubbed her chest as she began grabbing drinks to bring back to the living room.

Giving glasses of water to Aiden and Kali had them each purposefully touching her fingers. More scenting. That is what Ennis had been doing then. Her heart clenched in pain at how delusional she had been. Just because one attractive man had fucked her once didn't mean anyone else wanted to.

A hand grabbed her wrist just as she turned to leave and made her jump. She looked back and realized it was Deucalion. “I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you, Stiles. I was just wondering if you might show me where the bathroom is.”

“Sure.”

He stood and moved his hand up to her shoulder. “Lead the way.”

Kali picked up the conversation with her dad as Stiles brought Deucalion down the hallway.  
They reached the door and she stopped, expecting him to walk around her. She realized how stupid that was almost as soon as she did it. She opened the door and led him through. 

“It's a powder room, so there's no tub. Toilet is immediately to your left with the toilet paper on the left when you sit. Sink is--” She was cut off as Deucalion pushed her against the now closed door. Her heart immediately started to pound and she swallowed nervously. He knew. Somehow Deucalion knew she had wanted Ennis to kiss her and now she had jeopardized everything.

He leaned forward and ran his nose along her cheek. She shivered and he chuckled at her response. “Delightful.” He moved his mouth to hers and kissed her. She internally flailed because that had been the last thing she was expecting. He pressed his body against her and she realized he had the beginnings of an erection.

“Woah, woah!” She hissed as she pulled away. “You do NOT think you're gonna fuck me when my dad's in the other room!”

“Of course not, my dear,” he assured her, moving his hands over her body. He grinned when she bit her lip as his fingers found the bruises he had left on her hips the night he had claimed her. “Though I won't deny that I've thought of little else but being inside of you again.” 

She whimpered as her core started to ache at those words.

He chuckled as he kissed her again. His tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned, unable to help herself. His right hand moved down her belly and slipped under her pajama bottoms and into her panties. 

She jerked at the brief tickle, but didn't protest. Her nerves were singing in anticipation of her mate's touch. She had been craving him and hadn't even realized it until now.

His middle finger slid between her folds and she gasped. She lifted her right leg and set her foot on the counter, inviting him to go further. He growled as he accepted and stimulated her clit. She whined and began moving against him.

“Deucalion,” she whispered when he pushed his fingers inside and pressed against her g-spot. She undulated faster, wanting more. “Please. Harder.” He obliged, eager to please his mate. 

It wasn't long before she shook as her orgasm pulsed through her, surprised at just how fast he had made her come. He carefully removed his hand from her panties, careful not to touch the mess to her skin. He brought his fingers up to his nose and sniffed them, a soft growl escaping his throat at the scent. He slowly licked her juices from his fingers, popping them into his mouth one by one to fully savour her flavor. He kissed her again and she could taste herself on his tongue.

“I'm not sure what you were thinking earlier, though I have my suspicions, but I know it made you unhappy.” He dragged his other hand down her cheek. “You're my mate and I don't want you to be unhappy. While I do understand why you wouldn't believe me now, I do hope you can come to believe that I'm sincere.”

She nodded and whispered, “Okay.”

“Good.” He kissed her softly before turning to wash his hands. “Shall we go back?”

They reentered the living room to the knowing and hungry looks of the pack. She flushed and squeezed herself onto the loveseat next to Ethan. He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little hug before relaxing against the back.

She noticed the look her father was giving the arm still around her. “Dad, this is Ethan. He’s the gay friend I told you about the other night.”

“Oh? So you were the one who drove my daughter home Saturday night?” He asked, full attention on the boy now.

“Yes, sir. I drove the Jeep and my brother followed me to bring me home.”

John frowned. “I thought you lived next door.”

“I just purchased that property today. We finished moving everything in a couple of hours ago,” Deucalion explained. 

“I see. So, Ethan. Do you know who left that hickey on my daughter’s neck?”

“Dad!” Stiles hissed in reproach.

Ethan’s imitation of a deer in the headlights was quite impressive and a dead give away that his answer was yes, but he was not about to admit it. The sheriff looked at Aiden and the werewolf audibly swallowed, but also remained quiet.

“Now Sheriff,” Deucalion interrupted. “I can assure you that my wards had nothing to do with any marks on your daughter.”

“And you know that for a fact, do you? No offense, but I’ve found teenagers rarely do as they’re told.”

Stiles closed her eyes and felt her heart sink at the reminder of the current state of her relationship with her father.

Deucalion chuckled. “I do actually know for a fact that they didn't give her that hickey.”

Stiles’ heart sped up and jumped into her throat. He wouldn’t. There was no way.

“And how are you so sure of that?” her father asked.

“Don’t.” John looked at her at the shaky command, but her eyes were fixed on Deucalion.

“Because I left the marks on her neck, wrist, and hips.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are much better. I'm trying to get back into a rhythm. Hopefully I'll actually be able to write again soon. 
> 
> Short chapter this time. And I'm pretty sure I didn't get my beta to read the whole thing, so.... There are probably mistakes.
> 
> Thank you everyone!

It was as if all of the air had been sucked out of the room at those words. Then there was an explosion of motion. Stiles tried to lunge at the alpha, but Ennis intercepted her. Her father reacted in the same way, but was stopped by Kali, eyes red, claws and fangs bared as she growled. That was more effective than anything else could have been and he fell back into his recliner in shock.

“You mother fucker!”, Stiles shouted, fighting against Ennis’ hold on her.

“That's a little premature. You haven't borne me any children yet,” Deucalion responded.

That had John jumping back up, though he didn't back away from Kali’s display this time. “Someone better tell me what the hell is going on right now,” he demanded, voice low. “And, while you're at it, just why you thought it was a good idea to tell the Sheriff that you've statutory raped his daughter.”

“I know this isn’t going to get us off on the right foot, but your daughter hates lying to you. I'm going to tell you the truth so she won't have to lie anymore.”

“You weren't supposed to tell him. That was part of our deal,” Stiles ground out, tears of anger welling in her eyes.

“Deal?” her father asked, fury evident in his tone.

“No, my dear. Our deal was that I would ensure your father’s safety and that you could continue to live with him until you finish high school.” John squawked in outrage, but Deucalion ignored him. “I can hardly make sure he’s safe if he doesn’t even know he’s in danger. Or did you expect me to become his shadow?”

“I expected you to keep him out of it. Why are you doing this?”

“And I expect unfettered access to my mate. I am too old to play games and keep our relationship a secret from your father. The taste I had of you earlier in the bathroom merely whetted my appetite.”

“WHAT?” the Sheriff shouted.

“We’re werewolves,” Deucalion offered. When he received only a blank stare in response, he motioned to the twins. “Ethan. Aiden. Show him what you can do.”

They stood and took off their shirts. John stared blankly at the display. His expression quickly turned to horror as they merged into one huge man.

****************************************************************************************************************

Over the course of the next couple of hours, Stiles grudgingly explained the events of the past year, starting with Scott’s transformation.

Deucalion took over the telling once the Alpha Pack showed up. Stiles expected him to gloss over all of the deaths he had caused, but he didn’t. She also learned he had been a victim of Gerard Argent as well and how the Alpha Pack had been formed. 

Stiles didn’t know how her father stayed seated and quiet the entire time. She had honestly expected him to shoot someone or at least say something when he found out about her setting Peter Hale on fire or about when she traded herself for the safety of the others, but he just silently kept his eyes on whoever was speaking at the moment. 

When they were completely caught up, he ran his hand down his face and sighed. “I need a drink,” he muttered as he stood.

Her heart dropped as she remembered how he was after they lost her mom.

“Did that help when your wife died?”

Stiles couldn’t believe how fast her dad turned around and punched Deucalion in the face. She was even more surprised that no one tried to interfere, not even the Alpha of Alphas himself. 

He sat back down on his recliner, making the chair rock back. “Anyone want to add anything else?”

“I believe that’s enough for tonight,” Deucalion answered, holding his broken glasses, the redness already gone from his cheek. 

Stiles and John gave him matching unimpressed glares. 

“We can finish this another time. I’m sure you and your daughter have much to discuss. We’ll show ourselves out.” The Alpha Pack all stood and headed toward the front door, none of them looking back at the mess they left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all learn some things and are confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. My life has been ridiculous lately. Family going to the hospital, calling the cops on my brother in law, a new job, I just haven't had the time to write that I used to. I have not abandoned anything.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3

They sat in silence for a few moments until her dad stood. “I'm going to bed.”

“That's it? You're not gonna say anything?” she asked incredulously.

“Please. Tell me what you want me to say, Stiles, cuz I'd love a little direction right now.” He turned back to face her and she looked away. “Do you want me to express my disbelief that werewolves exist? Or would you rather I tell you about the fear I felt when I was told about all the times you put yourself in danger? How about how I felt when a man nearly the same age as me confessed to having sex with my underage daughter and saying he would ‘let you’ live with me until you graduate? Hmm? Wanna talk about that?”

“No,” she whispered.

“I figured that would be your answer considering this past year.”

She flinched and he sighed.

“Go to sleep. I’m going to attempt to make all of this make some kind of sense.”

She sniffed and nodded, not moving from the loveseat.

He sighed again. “Stiles, you are my baby girl and I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I just… I need to think.”

“Okay,” she whispered. She was surprised to feel a kiss on the top of her head.

“I'll see you in the morning.”

******************************************************************************************************

Stiles raced downstairs and into the kitchen. “Dad, I am so sorry! I forgot to set my alarm and--Hello, Mr. Argent.”

“Good morning, Stiles,” Chris said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“You’re not going to school today and I’m not going to work,” John informed her. 

“O~kay?”

“I spent most of last night thinking, and I called Chris this morning. I thought he might be able to help me figure this out.”

“Figure what out?” she asked, suspicious.

“How to get you out of this.”

“Dad,” she sighed. “This involves magic, and I doubt that Chris can fix that.” Her father raised an eyebrow at her. “Mr. Argent,” she corrected.

“To do that, I’ll need to know more about what happened between you and Deucalion,” Chris told her.

She looked uneasily at her father. “Uh…”

He raised his hands in surrender. “I don’t wanna hear about it either.” He stood and walked out, leaving Stiles and Chris alone.

After a horribly embarrassing retelling of how losing her virginity went, Chris nodded. “Let me see your wrist where he bit you?” She extended her left arm and fought the urge to recoil when he touched her to get a better look.” And how long ago was this?”

“Saturday night.”

His eyebrows went up in surprise and he rubbed his thumb over the scar.

She jerked her arm back so hard she nearly fell out of her chair, panting as she cradled her wrist against her chest. It took her a moment to realize she was trembling.

Before she could say anything, there was a crash in the living room. She turned to the door just as it slammed open, revealing three very pissed off alphas. She was suddenly in the corner of the kitchen with Ennis and Kali in front of her. Stiles ducked to the side of Kali in an attempt to see what was going on and saw Deucalion pinning Chris to the floor. She was quickly pushed back by Ennis’ bulk as her dad came in and Kali rushed to meet him.

“STOP!!!” she shouted. The werewolves all froze, continuing to snarl and growl.

Stiles took a few breaths, shaky from the adrenaline, and tried to step around Ennis. He turned and pressed his nose to her hair, arms going to the counter to cage her in. The sudden sense of deja vu had her heart pounding. He gave a low grumble and nuzzled her. She squeaked in response and found herself being pulled away from him. She braced herself for a violent reaction but nothing happened except her face getting smushed into a quite full pair of breasts.

She didn’t move, completely at a loss for how to react. “Uh…” There was a hot presence against her back and she swallowed nervously. She tried to lift her head but was stopped by a rumble coming from the breasts in front of her and claws against her scalp physically holding her in place. “Okay, not moving. Got it. Everyone else alive?”

“I’m fine. She didn’t hurt me,” her dad answered.

She sighed in relief and relaxed against Kali. That got the claws to leave her head and settle on her arms. She felt a third presence to her left and realized it must be Deucalion.

“I’m good, too. No damage that won’t heal,” Chris added. 

She tried to lift her head again and was successful this time. Kali’s red eyes and fangs were the first thing she saw, but instead of scaring her, it made her stomach flip flop. She reached up and ran her fingers down the side of Kali’s face, smiling when the alpha nuzzled her hand. She heard a pleased rumble just as Ennis grabbed her hips and pulled her back against his erection. She gave a happy hum and leaned back against him. Kali moved forward and dragged her fangs over Stiles’ throat as Deucalion brought her wrist to his mouth and licked his bite mark, making her gasp.

“Stiles!”

She jerked away from the alphas at her father's exclamation and they all growled. “It’s okay! It’s okay.” She put her hands out and made a point to pet each of their arms in a soothing manner. “I'm cool. Everything's fine. Let's just all calm down. Okay?”

It took a second but the red disappeared from their eyes. Ennis stepped back until he was against the counter, keeping his head down. Kali looked Stiles over before she glanced at Deucalion for his reaction. 

He was looking at her through his dark shades, Stiles could feel it. She wasn't sure, but she was willing to bet that he was just as confused as everyone else.

“Well?” John asked, frustrated.

“She's definitely a member of their pack, a fully human member, and there's definitely a mate bond. It's the only reason they came here when I touched the bite,” Chris said. Kali snapped her teeth at the hunter when he admitted to touching the mark.

“Can anything be done?” the sheriff asked.

“I'm not sure. She willingly joined their pack so killing them would hurt her because of the pack bond. Killing her mate might even kill her.”

John sighed and ran his hands through his hair at the answer.

“I have to say I'm curious about their reactions though,” Chris murmured, intrigued. “Deucalion’s supposed to be her mate, but he didn't try to stop the others from touching her and her response—”

“That is completely unimportant!” Stiles rushed to interrupt. “Did you just say I would die if he died?”

“It's a possible side effect of being the mate of an alpha and one that will decrease as you and the pack grow stronger,” Deucalion told her. “I told you it would allow me to protect you. I can't protect you if I'm dead.”

“But it's okay for me to die?”

“I would not escape unscathed. It's very possible your death would kill me. At the very least, I'd be severely weakened. It's part of why your safety is so important. It was a show of how serious I am about you.”

“Serious? You had only met me once before we made that deal!” Stiles shouted.

He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to look at him. “I didn't know for sure that I wanted you until you had the bravado to show up at my door, willing to offer anything for the safety of those you cared about.”

Stiles knocked his hand away. “You should have explained this to me!”

“You did your research on everything else. I thought you knew since you’d managed to track me down and walked in ready to offer yourself.”

“So it's my fault?” she asked, incredulous.

“No,” Deucalion assured her. “It was an error on my part to assume. Though I am surprised that you trusted your enemy enough not to research all a mating would entail.”

“Ugh! I didn’t know mates were even a thing! That’s some kind of crazy animal shit!” 

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow at her.

“Alright. Bad choice of words, but it does not change the fact that I did not know mates were a thing werewolves did.”

“Stiles, you said yourself that part of your deal with Deucalion involved you moving away with him after you graduated. That didn’t seem a little permanent to you?” Chris asked.

“Oh, so now the hunter is siding with the werewolves, is that it?” Stiles deflected.

“You didn’t even think about it before you agreed, did you?” her dad asked with a sigh.

“Nope,” she admitted, popping the ‘p’ on the end.

John shook his head at his daughter. “Can anything be done?” he asked.

“I don't recall ever hearing of a mating bond being broken without death. You needn't worry about her safety or happiness with us. The pack bond will cause us to care for her and vice versa. Same with the mate bond,” Deucalion answered.

Chris nodded his confirmation and John hung his head. “I’m going to bed.” He pointed at the eldest alpha. “You are paying for the damage and cleaning it up.”

“Of course.”

John didn't say anything else, just walked out of the kitchen.

As soon as she heard her dad's bedroom door close, she whirled on Chris. “What were you talking about? Explain.” He gave her a puzzled look and she groaned. “You said you were curious about how Deucalion didn't go nuts when they got all up on me.”

“I definitely didn't say that,” Chris defended.

Stiles ignored his response. “And you were about to say something about how I reacted to them before I stopped you. So tell me now.”

“You stopped me earlier. Why do you wanna know now?”

She scowled. That bastard knew exactly what she meant but was just being an ass about it. “I'm not sure about your weird-ass family, but normal fathers and daughters do not want to see, discuss, or even acknowledge the fact that the other has a sexuality. And if by some miracle my father didn't notice that I was letting three people grope me and was totally into it, I sure as hell wasn't going to let you point it out. And if he did notice, it's harder for us both to ignore and forget when someone else points it out. So just tell me what you were thinking about it now that he's gone.”

“I believe—” Deucalion started, but Stiles cut him off with a quick hand gesture.

“Didn't ask you, Mr. Magoo. You are not on my list of people to trust for the truth right now.” She tilted her head to address him. “You are, however, pretty high on my shit list. If you'd like to be at the top, by all means, keep talking.”

Her chest heaved as she pulled in a few angry breaths before realizing what she'd just said and to whom. The gobsmacked looks on the other alphas’ faces were more than enough for her to realize she had just done something stupid.

“I mean…” Stiles swallowed, searching desperately for something to say to appease him but failing. She shook her head. “I got nothing. I am so sorry.”

To her surprise, Deucalion chuckled. “Well, I suppose I'd better stop talking then.” 

His smirk did little to reassure her before her attention was pulled back to the hunter.

“From what I know of werewolves, mates are very much off limits to others. The fastest way to die as a hunter is to target the Alpha’s mate, but they’ve been known to kill other wolves for getting too close to them.” He indicated Kali with a jerk of his chin. “When she put your head in her breasts, I expected Deucalion to maim her. When the other other one pulled you against him, I thought for sure I was about to see his guts all over the floor. But he didn’t hurt either of them. Hell, he didn’t even growl a warning. He let them.” 

Stiles finally took in Ennis’ body posture and the way Kali was keeping an eye on Deucalion. “You’re not going to hurt them, are you?” she asked.

“No. I have to admit that I don’t quite know what is going on either,” he admitted. “I’d like a chance to talk to the rest of the pack before we meet again.”

“Um, okay?” she agreed hesitantly.

“I’m sure you don’t want your father present for this discussion. Come over later.”

“Don’t forget about that mess you left this time!” she reminded him.

“Ennis will handle it,” Deucalion assured her as he walked out of the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and went to her room.

********************************************************************************************************

She laid down on her bed and sighed. What had her life become? Stiles, the girl who never got noticed, had three insanely hot people who now seemed to want her.

She couldn’t deny there was a definite thrill at being found worthy by the Alphas. Deucalion had been one thing, but Ennis and Kali were another matter entirely. They were both traditionally attractive and they could see what she looked like, but they still wanted her. She giggled happily and rolled her face into her pillow to muffle the sound. 

Stiles remembered the heat that had curled in her core when Ennis had pulled her against his body. She licked her lips as she thought about how good she had felt surrounded by the three of them. She rolled onto her back and reached up to play with her nipples. When they became peaks, she began to roll them between her fingers. She sighed as the pleasure made her core throb. 

She remembered the night Deucalion had claimed her and felt wetness between her thighs. She released the nipple in her right hand and shoved that hand down her panties. She slid her middle finger slowly between her lips and released a shuddery breath. 

She arched her back, pressing her hips down against the bed, and thought of Ennis’ cock pressed against her. She swallowed at the thought of having it inside of her. Ennis would take his time, teasing her. Her eyes closed and she imagined his body holding her down as he kept her on the edge. She gasped as she let her finger finally make contact with her clit. She forced herself to move slowly, teasing herself the way she thought Ennis would.

She pinched her nipple and immediately thought of Kali’s dark smile at the pain. Kali wouldn’t tease her. Kali would force an orgasm out of her—if she decided to let her come at all. 

She sighed and shook her head. She needed to focus on one fantasy or she’d never come. Maybe all three of them? She shivered and plunged her fingers into herself; it was Ennis fucking her. She pinched her nipple and it was Kali biting her. Biting? She released her nipple and raised her left wrist to her mouth. She gently licked the mating bite there and couldn’t stop the moan that forced its way out of her throat. Stiles began slamming her fingers into her heat, rolling her hips up to meet her movements. She sank her teeth into the bite mark just as her fingers pressed against her g-spot, and she let out a muffled scream as she orgasmed. She kept the pressure on both spots and shook through the aftershocks.

She collapsed against her bed, panting as her hand hit the pillow next to her head. She licked her lips and tried to catch her breath. After a few minutes, she was able to get up. She made a face at the mess on her fingers and in her underwear. This called for a shower.

She opened her bedroom door and nearly walked right into Kali. Stiles squeaked as the werewolf grabbed her right wrist and brought the fingers up to her mouth. Kali sucked the wet digits into her mouth, making eye contact with Stiles as she did so. After she had thoroughly cleaned them off, Kali grabbed Stiles by her hair and pulled her head back to bite her neck. Stiles whimpered as the alpha drew blood. When Kali released her, she pushed the human back against the wall before storming away.

“What the shit?” Stiles asked the empty hallway.


End file.
